1. Field
This invention relates generally to inserts and more particularly to resilient compressible edge inserts for insertion into frames where they are held in place and form a seal with the frames as a result of compression of a compressible, resilient edge material.
2. Background
"Storm windows" have been utilized for years in an effort to reduce drafts and the substantial loss of heat through typical windows. Such storm windows are typically formed from a transparent pane and a framing member which is then inserted into the window frame and held in place with appropriate additional framing and/or fasteners. Such storm windows require considerable labor to construct as a result of the exact measurement and fitting needed to eliminate drafts and form an insulating "dead air space" with the original window and thereby avoid heating and cooling loss in summer and winter climates.
Wissinger (U.S. Pat. No. 2,691,193) provides a resilient but non-compressible sealing strip that engages the edge of a glass panel. A lip portion of the sealing strip curls or curves to engage the window frame. However, the excessive weight of large glass panels tends to cause excessive curl of the bottom member reducing the effectiveness of the seal at the top because no fasteners are used. Further, a flat thin bladed tool must be used to remove the window from the frame with possible resulting damage to the sealing strip. In addition, various molds or extrusion dyes are necessary to provide sealing strips with various sizes of slots to receive various thicknesses of glass.
Lux et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 2,825,941) also uses a sealing strip, but rather than relying on the curl of the outward edge of the sealing strip, uses an inflatable tubular passage with a releasable pressure retaining valve to secure the window in the frame. The use of a pump or other pressurized air supply makes installation cumbersome. Failure to properly seal the connecting valve member to its sealing strip is a source of seal failure and resulting window damage. Loss of air pressure at cold temperatures reduces the seal effectiveness when it is most needed.
Bauch (U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,990) is directed to a window insulation system that uses opaque insulation board. A compressible strip is secured to the insulation board by using an adhesive to bond the strip to the edge of the board or a plastic tape with a pressure sensitive adhesive with release paper that is applied to the side of the insulation panel. In order to preserve the bond between the insulation board and the compressible strip and reduce mechanical stress on the joint, a fabric layer is applied over the joint. Because of the inherent weakness of the edge bonding of the compressible strip to the panel, the invention is limited to lightweight materials such as rigid foamed insulation board. Because the board is opaque, it must be removed daily to afford outdoor activity.
In view of the prior art problems, it is an object of this invention to provide a window insert that eliminates or substantially reduces the need to adhesively join a sealing strip material to a sheet material.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a sealing material that accommodates a wide range of sheet material thicknesses.
It is an object of this invention to provide a stiffening material that supports and strengthens thin and flexible sheet materials.
It is an object of this invention to provide a stiffening material that is light weight and structurally strong.
It is an object of this invention to provide a window insert that is easy to install and remove.
It is an object of this invention to provide a window insert that is free of gaps between the insert and the frame in which it is placed.
It is an object of this invention to provide a window insert that allows for the contraction and expansion of the sheet material.
It is an object of this invention to provide a window insert that is easy to assemble.
It is an object of this invention to eliminate the need for close dimensional tolerances in cutting the materials forming the window inserts.
It is an object of the present invention to reduce the labor costs involves with fabricating window inserts.
It is an object of this invention to provide a window insert with a double air penetration barrier.
It is an object of this invention to provide a window insert that is relatively permanent.